Una esposa para mi hijo
by 4ivir-pink
Summary: Syaoran estaba dispuesto a buscar una esposa para su hijo, y cuando la encontró no se imagino que ella terminaría siendo para él mismo.
1. Chapter 1

**°-° Una esposa para mi hijo °-°**

_Escrito por mi, tomando prestado los personajes de clamp u.u_

_Inspirada por las continuas quejas de mi Prof. de literatura_

_Un sincero abrazo a mi amiga Paushita,_

_Por meterme más en la cabeza la idea de escribir para ustedes_

* * *

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Summary: El estaba dispuesto a buscar una esposa para su hijo, y cuando la encontró no se imagino que ella terminaría siendo para él mismo. S&S**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

x

* * *

**EPILOGO**

x

**_Año 1986, 26 de noviembre_**

_**Estimado Señor Li:**_

**_Lamento informarle la suspensión de su cuenta bancaria, sé que a usted le parecerá ilógico ya que esta al día en todos sus pagos._**

_**El motivo de esta suspensión se debe a la última cláusula del testamento de su esposa ya fallecida. En este se redacta lo siguiente (por favor lea la otra hoja que esta en el sobre)**_

_**Agradeciéndole su atención **_

_**Tomoyo Daudoji**_

_**Encargada de testamentos y cuentas bancarias**_

x

Syaoran Li, miró con extrañeza la carta, apoyó sus manos al escritorio y sacó cautelosamente la hoja rosada en el sobre, que estaba reducida en 5 partes. Se ajustó los lentes y enfocó su vista en ella.

**_x_**

**_Año 1986, 23 de noviembre_**

**_Syaoran:_**

**_No sabes la sensación de libertad que es no estar a tu lado, siempre pensé que era un frígida, o mejor dicho tú me lo hiciste creer. Me da mucha alegría decirte que ya no lo soy. Estoy en alguna parte del mundo disfrutando la vida de casados con mi nuevo esposo._**

_**Nunca te perdonaré el no haberme querido, pensaste que al librarte de mi se te acabarían todos los problemas, pero no es así, te olvidaste de leer la última cláusula del testamento, te lo recordare… en resumidas cuentas, tú o Eriol tendrán que casarse. **_

_**Por fin la venganza, espero que nadie quiera ser tu esposa. Ni pienses que Eriol va a aceptar. Sabes muy bien que lo último que haría es casarse. Nuestro hijo salio totalmente opuesto a ti, él molda su futuro, no su padre. Curioso¿no? Teniéndote a ti como modelo, yo estaba casi segura que tendría su futuro en mis manos. Pero no fue así.**_

_**Me despido, tengo asuntos pendientes con mi marido. Cosas que tu nunca soñaras encontrar… se llama AMOR Li, tú nunca podrás sentir amor. Tu corazón es tan frió como un témpano de hielo. Nunca sentirás esa pasión, nunca llegaras al momento cúspide de un acto de placer.**_

_**Con mucho odio, tu esposa 'muerta' Meiling**_

_**P.D: Si no te casas en cinco años, la fortuna quedara automáticamente a mi disposición, realmente espero que ninguna mujer quiera casarse contigo**_

x

Shaoran arrugó el seño, como había sido posible dejarse engañar por esa mujer, era sólo una vulgar mentirosa.

Hace tres años exactamente su mujer había hecho la mayor estupidez de su vida. Syaoran Li sabía perfectamente que Meiling estaba aburrida de él, pero en ningún momento se le cruzó por la cabeza que ella sería capaz de hacer 'eso'. Todavía lo seguía llamando así, como 'eso', le dolía recordarlo. Claramente sentía la desesperación de ese día, después de haber encontrado una carta de Meiling en su saco.

Aquel viernes por la tarde, se había puesto el saco nuevo, que había comprado la anterior semana, y revisando los bolsillos se dio con la sorpresa al encontrar una hoja doblada en 5 pedacitos. La abrió con delicadeza tratando de no arrugarla demasiado y cuando la leyó él supo que sus peores pesadillas se estaban convirtiendo en realidad.

**_x_**

**_Año 1983, 23 de noviembre_**

_**No volveré nunca más, tengo todo planeado, hoy día ''moriré'' para todos, pero seguiré con vida para mi. No te molestes en buscarme nunca me encontrarás**_

_**Tu exesposa, Meiling**_

x

Omitiendo la parte del 'no buscarme', ese día había salido disparado a traerla a la fuerza, pero para eso ella ya estaba muy lejos con los bolsillos cargados de dinero. Se había robado 100 000 dólares, lo suficiente para ir de vacaciones a algún lugar del mundo durante un buen tiempo. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo fue que al día siguiente le notificaron que habían encontrado el cadáver de su esposa en el lago, estuvo días pensando seriamente que había fallecido, pero al cabo de una semana le llego otra carta de ella diciéndole que estaba bien, y que ahora no se preocupara ya que seguiría con su vida como si él no hubiera existido.

Ese día por fin había logrado comprender la razón de los repentinos y largos encierros en su habitación, Meiling era más astuta de lo que pensaban los demás. Ella había recorrido los escondrijos de todo el cuarto, buscando la caja fuerte, y cuando la hubo encontrado empezó a tomar el dinero paulatinamente. Que tonto había sido, si hubiera hecho caso a Tomoyo tal vez no estaría metido en este lío.

Ella había osado a decirle, que su mujercita estaba muy lejos de ser decente, y muy posiblemente ya estaría pensando alguna forma de sacarle dinero y después largarse.

Misteriosamente todo lo que predecía Tomoyo se cumplía. Para pesar de él, ella nunca predecía cosas buenas. De hecho algunas veces sentía un poco de temor a visitarla. Aunque lo único que había consigo de esto eran las continuas llamadas de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo Daudoji era una mujer extraordinaria, nunca se había sentido atraído por ella, por lo cual había sido una de las pocas mujeres que catalogaba como 'amiga'. Su amistad se remontaba desde la edad de diez años, él había llegado a la ciudad y no tenía a nadie con quien que conversar, y ella estaba asustada por el hecho que nadie quería ser amiga de una estadounidense con ojos achinados. Apenas se conocieron surgió en ellos una chispa que no pareció deteriorarse hasta la llegada de Meiling.

Nunca había querido casarse con ella, su padre se lo había impuesto y en esos momentos él no tenía ni el más mínimo coraje como para negarse a los deseos de su progenitor. Takato Li, era un hombre muy frío, se atrevía a decir que el tenía un inmenso corazón comparado al de su padre. Nunca lo había cuestionado en sus decisiones hasta que lo obligo a casarse con Meiling. En ese momento su padre había perdido algo muy importante para su bienestar económico, la aprobación de su hijo. Su madre al morir le había dejado una gran parte de las acciones de la empresa, y Takato había insistido en comprárselas, pero después del desastroso año de casados, había empezado a dedicarse de lleno al trabajo, por lo cual se había negado rotundamente a la venta de sus acciones.

- ¡Papá¿en que estas pensando?

La voz de Eriol, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, gruñó ligeramente, y le arrebató la hoja rosada, que su hijo había levantado para leer. El joven le dedicó una mirada desafiante

- ¿Qué es eso? – Eriol lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido al ver que su padre guardaba el papel en el segundo bolsillo de su saco negro.

- Por el momento no es de tu incumbencia

Eriol emitió un fuerte resoplido de furia, mostrando un evidente desacuerdo

- En tu cumpleaños 18 te lo haré saber – Syaoran miro directamente a su hijo – Eriol, sólo quiero decirte que cual sea la decisión que escojas los dos saldremos adelante.

Eriol se extrañó al escuchar eso, su padre nunca había sido sentimentalista, ni siquiera cuando su madre había muerto, seguramente era algo grave, tal vez el negocio de su padre estaba en quiebra, o ya se había quedado sin fondos.

Después de esa conversación Eriol no había atinado a preguntarle a su padre de nuevo. Su relación seguía como siempre. Syaoran pasaba todos los fines de semana con él, y usualmente le daba consejos ante cualquier tipo de problema. Todas estas atenciones, lo hicieron olvidarse de aquella conversación que había despertado su curiosidad.

Eriol nunca supo lo que sucedió aquel día hasta su décimo octavo cumpleaños, El día 12 de Enero su padre lo mando a llamar a la 1 de la madrugada, estaba en su despacho sentado en la silla mirándolo fijamente con un brillo de tristeza y amargura, estaba más ojeroso que nunca, y su la barba se encontraba sin afeitar, aparentaba tener 10 años más de lo que tenía.

- Hijo, felicidades, ya eres todo un hombre – Syaoran se acercó a su hijo dándole una caluroso abrazo, seguido por unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

- Gracias papá

- Hijo hace tres años te dije que te iba a revelar un secreto muy importante – Syaoran alzó la mano indicando a su hijo que tomará asiento, al ver que se sentaba prosiguió – Eriol, tu madre está viva

Eso sin duda fue un baldazo de agua fría, Eriol se peñisco asimismo, y estuvo preguntándose por un largo rato si es que acaso estaba soñando, no podía ser cierto, no podía estar viva, él mismo había visto el cadáver de su madre.

- Eriol, el día que me dijeron que tu madre había muerto, yo no me lo terminaba de creer, estaba amargo, ella había dejado una nota diciendo que nunca volvería y que a partir de ese día estaría muerta para nosotros – Syaoran tomó aire – Yo no pude entender que significaba, pero una semana después se aclaro todo, y me llego otra carta de tu madre diciendo que estaba viva.

- ¿Y por que no me lo dijiste? – susurró Eriol con evidente enfado

- Como te iba a decir que estaba viva después de que tú creyeras que había muerto, tenías 12 años, eras demasiado pequeño para entenderlo. Me prometí a mi mismo hacértelo saber en el momento adecuado.

- ¿Ella se ha vuelto a comunicar contigo? –preguntó desinteresadamente

- Sólo una vez más, tú recuerdas perfectamente esa vez, la hoja rosada que te arrebate de las manos era de tu madre.

- ¿Y porque no me lo explicaste en ese momento?

- La carta… no era conveniente que la leyeras – termino Syaoran totalmente avergonzado por su respuesta

- No es justo papá, yo tengo que decidir eso, tú no puedes hacerlo por mí – objeto Eriol

- No sabes lo que dice en la carta, hasta a mí me dolió cuando la leí.

- ¡Dámela!

- Te lastimaría saber lo que dice – dijo Syaoran mirando distraídamente las migajas de pan en su escritorio

- ¡Dámela! No crees que ya estoy bastante lastimado, me has ocultado 6 años que mi madre estaba viva, no te parece suficiente eso.

Syaoran miró a su hijo con detenimiento, luego apartó su vista de él, y sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo, lo abrió lentamente y Eriol pudo descubrir el mismo papel rosado de hace 3 años.

- ¡Tómalo, sabía que no te ibas a rendir fácilmente. – dijo entregándole el papel rosado arrugando la nariz

- Yo nunca me rindo – murmuro entre dientes

Syaoran miró a su hijo con escepticismo, y dudó mucho al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su hijo. Observo lánguidamente los gestos inexpresivos de Eriol. Nunca lo había notado, pero la verdad es que Eriol se parecía mucho a Meiling, tenia el pelo negro, esa mirada de desafió, pero los ojos eran diferentes, los de él era de un color azulado, los de Meiling eran violetas, un color parecido a los de Tomoyo

- Esto es….

- ¿Inesperado¿vil¿broma¿anti ético¿Injusto? – dijo Syaoran completando la frase de hijo

- Sí – Eriol asintió la cabeza tontamente olvidándose que ya había contestado - ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso?

- Yo no sé como funciona la mente de tu madre – dijo Syaoran con fastidio, como si solo el hecho de recordara le produjera un dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Me vas a obligar a hacerlo? – Eriol se estremeció al solo pensarlo

- ¡No! – grazno Syaoran

El castaño observo el asombro de su hijo, por un momento creyó que esas palabras no las había dicho él.

- No te obligare a eso por ningún motivo, si te casas será por que tú lo quieras, por que ames a esa persona.

- Pero..

- Nada de peros… no te casarás si no es por que realmente estés enamorado de la chica. Yo cometí un gran error haciéndole caso a mi padre, y viví infelizmente mi matrimonio. Lo único que mereció la pena fuiste tú. Por ese motivo no quiero que cometas el mismo error que cometí. Quiero que cada día que estés casado te levantes con ganas de abrazar a tu esposa, que no te canses de besarla. No quiero que la pases como yo hijo, quedándome en el trabajo a dormir, sólo por el hecho de no ver a tu madre

Syaoran notó que su hijo lo miraba con admiración y con un respeto nunca antes demostrado

- Tienes mi palabra padre.- Eriol respiro profundamente, para luego declarar con voz solemne – No me casare si no estoy enamorado

Y dicho esto, vio a su hijo alejarse por la oscuridad, rápidamente telefoneo a Tomoyo. A los pocos segundos, la escucho y con voz solemne dijo:

- Tomoyo, necesito que me consigas la lista de las muchachas más lindas de Japón, tengo que encontrar alguien que sea capaz de robarse el corazón de mi hijo.

La amatista colgó el teléfono de donde rayos sacaría una mujer que pueda satisfacer a su amigo del alma, y a su terco hijo al mismo tiempo. Sin duda estaría ajetreada durante un buen tiempo.

De pronto sintió un ligero gruñido. Tomoyo sonrío, al ver a un muchacho alto, musculoso y de pelo negro abrazado al brazo de ella, mirándola cautivadoramente.

- Es que acaso ese mocoso, no puede hacer sus cosas solo – murmuro algo desperado

- Cualquiera diría que estas celoso. – Tomoyo le dedicó una falsa sonrisa

- Grrrrr...

- Sabes que Syaoran es mi amigo – replico ella haciéndose la ofendida

- ¿Como quieras? – Murmuró algo amargo al ver que por ningún motivo iba a ganar la posible discusión - ¿Tomoyo ya pensaste en lo que te dije?

- Sí – respondió Tomoyo algo azorada

- ¿Cual es tu respuesta? – pregunto con una sonrisa

- ¿Cual crees?

- Que si

- Adivinas rápido querido

- Lo sé – dijo Touya mientras que la besaba silenciosamente en su cuello

- ¿Traerás a tu hermana?

- No sé, creo que la podría dejar un año más donde mi tía, quiero que tengamos un poco de intimidad – dijo en un suave murmullo tratando de sacarle el brasier.

- Estoy segura que Sakura le encantará la idea de vivir con nosotros

- Lo sé, pero lo que más me enloquece a mí, es que tu vivirás en la mía. – dijo besando sus pezones ya erectos

- OHHH TOUYAAA, yo también te deseo – dijo al notar el bulto de los pantalones de este

Y mientras que la pareja de amantes se juraban amor eterno, el destino ya estaba preparando lo que sería sin duda una travesura bien realizada hecha por el creador de la tierra.

Tomoyo no se había percatado que Sakura tenía la misma edad de Eriol. No sabía que era una de las chicas más codiciadas de Japón, y no tenía ni más ligera sospecha que esa muchacha apodada 'monstruo' se iba a convertir en el futuro dolor de cabeza de su mejor amigo.

* * *

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

¡Wiiii¿Qué les pareció, realmente espero que les halla gustado XD! Jijiji, wenoo si les ha gustado dejen un review!... ia saen que toda escritora adora los reviews. ( se aceptan tomatazos, sugerencias, etc, etc)

Byes cuídense mucho -.n

•**_ -Rufla- • _**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**°-° Una esposa para mi hijo °-°**

_N.A: Muy bien varias personas me han preguntado cuantos años tendrá Syaoran y Sakura, muy bien les responderé. La historia en sí se situara cuando Syaoran tiene 37 años, y Saku 19. Se supone que Eriol también tiene 19 años, con eso nos damos cuenta que Syaoran tuvo a Eriol a los 18, y se casó con Meiling a los 17. Tomoyo tiene 36 años, y Touya 38. Espero haber resuelto todas sus dudas! Dejen reviews! -.n_

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Summary: El estaba dispuesto a buscar una esposa para su hijo, y cuando la encontró no se imagino que ella terminaría siendo para él mismo. S&S**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

20 de Enero de 1990 

Sakura Kinomoto, se encontraba tirada en su cama, cubriéndose con una ligera manta. Arrugó su nariz al sentir que se estremecía ligeramente por el frío. Jaló la colcha que se encontraba tirada en el piso y se tapó de pies a cabeza.

Sus grandes ojos verdes se abrieron más al escuchar un fuerte golpe sobre la puerta. La ojiverde masculló algo entre dientes y a paso lento abrió lo puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Monstruo, que alegría verte – dijo Touya abrazándola fuertemente

- ¡Hermano!

- Por Buda, mira cuanto has crecido. Cuanto te deje todavía eras una niña – dijo Touya dándole una pequeña vuelta a su hermana menor.

- No exageres

- No estoy exagerando, dentro de poco tendremos sacar el techo. Derrumbarás la casa en cualquier momento

Sakura pisó furiosa el pie de su hermano, y sintió una inmensa satisfacción al ver que este caía sobre el duro suelo.

- INMADURO – le grito con una sonrisa

- ¿QUÉ ES TODO ESE RUIDO? - rugió Kaho, pero al ver a su sobrino preferido rápidamente se le fue toda su amargura y le dedicó una bonita sonrisa – Touya no me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí.

Touya recibió un sonoro beso en la mejilla de parte de su atractiva tía.

- Touya, cuéntame. ¿Qué tal te va la vida de casados?

- Muy bien tía.

- Sólo 'muy bien'. Vamos Touya cuéntale a tu tía preferida.

- Ya te dije tía. Muy bien

- Cuando no monosílabo – recrimino Kaho algo amarga

Touya alzó los hombros despreocupadamente

- Entonces¿qué haces aquí? – Kaho miró inquisitivamente a su sobrino

- Vengo a llevarme a Sakura a vivir conmigo – respondió sin ningún aparente remordimiento

La ojiverde, que hasta ese momento se había limitado a escuchar la conversación entre sus parientes, dio un fuerte resoplido de furia.

- Como que me voy a vivir contigo. Te has vuelto loco acaso. Yo no me voy a entrometer en tu vida privada.

- De eso justamente también venía a hablarte. Me dedicaré a buscarte un marido respetable en Tomoeda – dijo resueltamente Touya

- ¿COMO? – gritó la castaña

- Ya tienes 19 años Sakura, muchas de tus amigas ya se han casado. No te gustará quedarte atrás. – respondió con evidente molestia

- Me importa un cuerno lo que mis amigas hagan. Yo no tengo la más mínima intención de casarme. – mintió ella

- Modera es vocabulario jovencita. Nuestro padre no te educó de esa manera para que andes soltando semejantes palabrotas

- Y tú pon los pies sobre la tierra. Porque yo nunca me casare con un chico que tu escojas. Si me caso será por mi cuenta.

- ¡Te vas a casar te guste o no!

- Si estuviera papá vivo, no permitiría esto. – Sakura bajó su cabeza ocultando sus lágrimas y se fue corriendo del lugar.

Touya frunció el seño al ver a su hermana menor huir despavorida del lugar. Es que acaso siempre tenía que arruinarlo todo. Él y su gran cabezota.

- No tenías porque haberla tratado así. Va a cometer alguna locura. Sakura es una chica muy vulnerable – dijo Kaho con voz pausada

- Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa más que casarla. Sabes que no me podré ocupar completamente de ella.

- Déjala un año más acá.

- No puedo tía. Tomoyo me hizo jurar por nuestros hijos, que la traería a casa.

Kaho abrió mucho los ojos, y después le dio un fuerte peñisco a su ahijado.

- AUCH – grito Touya al sentir las afiladas uñas de su tía

- Muchacho mal agradecido. Como se te ocurre ocultarme semejante cosa

- No es para tanto. Quería avisarte antes. Pero a Tomoyo le dio una amenaza de parto prematuro, y tuve que quedarme en casa cuidándola.

- Para eso existe el teléfono, Touya – Kaho levanto la cabeza de forma altanera

- Te lo quería decir en persona

- Excusas, excusas. Bueno la cosa es que ya me lo dijiste. ¿Cuantos meses tiene?

- Todavía no ha nacido

Kaho hizo un ademán de tirarse un lapo a ella misma, algunas veces su sobrino era hasta más despistado que Sakura.

- ¡De embarazo pues!

- AHH! Tiene 6 meses recién, pero parece una barriga de 9. Sospechamos que son trillizos. – murmuró con un sonrisa muy pronunciada en su atractivo rostro

- TRILLIZOS. Madre mía, empiezo a compadecer a la mujer que tienes como esposa. Bueno es mayor razón para que Sakura se quede. No vas a tener tiempo para ir cuidando a tres recién nacidos con la despistada de tu hermana.

- Mi decisión no va alterarse. Habíamos decidido esto el día de mi boda tía, te dije que dentro de un año me llevaría a Sakura.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que voy a extrañar mucho a esa muchacha. Es la que mantiene con vida este lugar. – respondió Kaho con un semblante melancólico

- A mi padre y a Nadeishko les hubiera gustado que viviera en Tomoeda – dijo, ignorando el último comentario de Kaho

- Ellos se conocieron allá¿no?

- Sí, digamos que yo fui el causante del nacimiento del monstruo – al ver que su tía no entendía, volvió a hablar - Ese día había dejado un trabajo importante en la universidad. Y mi padre fue a recogerlo. El dice que la encontró adornando mi trabajo con tal ahínco que de inmediato supo que ella sería una excelente madre para mí.

- La querías mucho¿no?

- Digamos que ella fue mi única madre.

Touya sonrió tristemente, había sido lindo cuanto había durado. Lastima que ellos ya no estuvieran para decirle que hacer. Lo más probable sería un regaño de parte de ambos. Touya sabía perfectamente que ni su papá ni Nadeishko hubieran permitido lo que él estaba pensando hacer.

- Touya piensa bien lo que le estas haciendo a Sakura. Míralo de esta forma, que hubiera pasado si tu papa hubiera decidido casarte a esa misma edad

- Pero yo soy hombre. El no hubiera podi..

- No hubieras conocido a Tomoyo. Y no estarías experimentado esa felicidad que ahora sientes a su lado

- Pero – objetó Touya con un dejo de vergüenza en su voz

- Olvídate de las excusas Touya. Se conciente que tu hermana también tiene el derecho de ser feliz, y de elegir por ella misma su destino. Tú ya lo haz elegido. No crees que ella también se merece esa oportunidad – dicho esto Kaho se retiro a su alcoba dejando a Touya pensativo

··················

- ¡Syaoran! Puede ser una buena idea – insistió de nuevo su mejor amiga

- No, no y no… Todas las chicas que le has presentado, no tienen ni una pizca de cerebro- volvió a negar él

- No las analicé bien. Pero esta vez creo que ya tengo a la indicada.

- ¿A la indicada para que? Para que Eriol vuelva a ausentarse otros 3 meses

- No seas cínico. Eso no fue mi culpa – dijo despreocupadamente sobando su barriga que parecía estar más grande cada día

Syaoran giró la cabeza despreocupadamente y miro desdeñosamente la cara amarga de Tomoyo

- Syaoran, te estoy hablando – gritó la amatista

- Te escucho.

- La chica, se llama Sakura Kinomoto

- ¿Es la hermana de tu marido? – pregunto con una cara de espanto

- Media hermana – declaró ella con un dejo en su voz

- Una Kinomoto, no gracias prefiero que mi hijo se quede soltero

- Ella es completamente diferente a él.

- AJA! – dijo Syaoran imaginándose a una mujer de 1.80 de estatura con aspecto amenazante

- Syaoran estoy hablando en serio. Touya me ha enseñado una fotografía de ella.

- Haber pues. Enséñamela

Tomoyo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro lado y dio un resoplido de indignación, seguidamente sacó la fotografía de su cartera.

- Toma – dijo estirando la mano para que Syaoran pudiera cogerla

- ¿Cual de todas es? – preguntó él centrando su vista en la del medio

- La que está en el medio – Syaoran sonrió

El castaño miró atentamente la foto. Si realmente esa era Sakura Kinomoto, entonces su hijo ya tenía prometida. Era sencillamente hermosa. Su cabello lacio y castaño caía sobre sus finos hombros, mostraba una sonrisa encantadora, y poseía unos ojos verdes esmeralda capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera. Menuda y encantadora. Dispuesta a ser una mujer esplendida en la cama. Una mujer que sería fácil de amar.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Es hermosa – masculló el castaño algo molesto consigo mismo por estar pensando semejantes estupideces con una chiquilla.

- Justo el tipo de mujeres que le gusta a tu hijo. – dijo Tomoyo alegremente al ver que su mejor amigo se había quedado impresionado por la belleza de su cuñada.

- No creo que Touya este de acuerdo en esto.

- Touya quiere encontrarle marido.

- No va a querer que sea Eriol. Tanto como él y tú saben que mi hijo es 'mujeriego' en el mejor sentido de la palabra.

- No sé... Yo lo ví muy decidido. Tú sabes que cuando a Touya se le mete algo en la cabeza, no descansa hasta lograrlo.

- ¿Cuantos años tiene la muchacha?

- Igual que tu hijo, 19 años, 12 de Enero si quieres saberlo – dijo Tomoyo entendiendo la mirada del castaño – ¿le vas a decir a Eriol que la corteje?

- No, eso ni en broma. Si Eriol la corteja será decisión de él. No me pienso meterme de nuevo en sus asuntos. – dijo Syaoran recordando lo que había sucedido hace 3 meses

- ¡Mejor, yo tampoco me quiero pelear con Touya.

- Muy bien. Entonces creo que lo más razonable sería presentarlos.

- Contigo presente

- Claro- respondió él no tan seguro de haber decidido lo correcto

- Bueno ya me voy, fue un gusto venir a visitarte

- ¿Te vas sola?

- Claro. Mi casa está a unos cuantos minutos caminando.

- Ni pensarlo. Tienes 6 meses de embarazo. Haz tenido una amenaza de aborto. Y te atreves a venir caminando hasta mi casa

- Esta cerca – dijo ella moviendo los hombros con frustración

- Estoy empezando a entender a tu marido. Eres demasiado terca

- Él también lo es.

- Tiene que serlo. Conociendo a su mujer. Dudo mucho que te haya dejado sin guardaespaldas – dijo el temiéndose lo peor

- Me fugué

- Genial. Puedes estar segura que muy pronto te quedarás sin tu mejor amigo

Tomoyo soltó una risita.

- Te llevaré en mi carro.

- Espero que los guardaespaldas no hallan llamado a la casa de Kaho.

- ¿Kaho?

- La casa donde se encuentra Touya

- UPS! Cambio de planes. Llamaré primero – dijo Syaoran, pensando seriamente si sería conveniente ponerse un tapón al oído

- El número es 345678

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza, y rápidamente marcó el número en el teléfono de la sala.

- ¡Alo, me podría comunicar con Touya Kinomoto – pregunto cortésmente

- No se encuentra. Acaba de morir

- ¿COMO QUE ACABA DE MORIR?

- Oh si – afirmo ella con una voz convincente – Un monstruo lo atacó

- ¿AH? – Syaoran intuyó que aquella chica sería la hermana de Kinomoto

- Un monstruo grande feo de color amarillo, y con ojos verdes- dijo esta con una risita melancólica

- Disculpe¿quien es usted?

- Soy el mounstro

- ¿Sakura?

- ¡Como sabe que soy yo!... ahí ni me lo diga seguro el baboso de mi hermano anda gritando a los cuatro vientos que tiene un monstruo como hermana menor – masculló ella amargamente tirando la pequeña vasija de porcelana al suelo

- No exactamente – dijo Syaoran apresuradamente al sentir el crujido

- Bueno eso no importa, a que se debe su llamada.

- Quería comunicarle a su hermano que su esposa se encuentra en perfecto estado

- Mi hermano no se ha enterado que sus guardaespaldas han llamado

- ¡Gracias a Dios¿que cosa les dijo?

- Simplemente les explique que mi hermano había sido secuestrado.

- jajaja! Me empieza a caer bastante bien señorita Kinomoto

- A mi también Sr…

- Li, Syaoran Li

- Oh! Usted es el mejor amigo de Tomoyo¿entonces?

- Sí… ¿como lo sabe?

- Mi hermano me comento de usted, el mes pasado. – murmuró ella con una risita acordándose de todas las barbaridades que le había dicho Touya por teléfono

- Me atrevo a decir que no eran comentarios halagadores

- En lo absoluto. Me empezó a comentar algo parecido, a que yo tenía más cerebro que usted.

- Era de esperarse. Nunca le he caído bien. Supongo que debe estar celoso. Porque soy el mejor amigo de su mujer.

- Si es posible él celaría a una roca – dijo ella con un pequeño gruñido al terminar

- Señorita Kinomoto¿está molesta con su hermano?

- Eso es obvio, Señor Li

- ¿Por que?

- Porque es un estupido sin remedio, y no tiene consideración a los sentimientos ajenos.

- En conclusión…

- Me está obligando a casarme, puede creerlo apenas tengo 19 años. Y quiere que me case. Sólo a un loco se le puede ocurrir eso. Estoy empezando a pensar seriamente que mi cuñada Tomoyo esta siendo embrujada.

Syaoran rió fuertemente, y Sakura sonrió complacida

- Créame que yo también lo he pensado. Bueno señorita Kinomoto, creo que la tendré que dejar. Sería tan amable de no mencionar a su hermano lo de los guardaespaldas

- Quédese tranquilo, Señor Li. Después hablaré con los guardaespaldas. Para que no mencionen ni una palabra de lo ocurrido.

- Por cierto

- ¿Sí? –preguntó ella con interés

- Fue un placer hablar con usted. Espero que muy pronto nos conozcamos en persona

- Yo también lo espero – dijo Sakura sonrojándose intensamente, agradeciendo el hecho que él no podía verla

Sakura colgó lentamente el teléfono y para su terror vio a su hermano entrar por la puerta de su cuarto.

- Saku, lo siento. No quise decir eso. – dijo este en un susurro

- Pero lo dijiste. Porque no me dejas un año más acá – dijo Sakura ocultando el teléfono bajo su almohada

- Acordamos que te iba a llevar después de un año. – objeto Touya

- Lo acordaste con mi tía. No me preguntaste a mí. – dijo ella acordándose con amargura

- Supuse que te alegría vivir conmigo y con Tomoyo

- No quiero entrometerme entre ustedes. Y parece que tú tampoco lo quieres¿no? – dijo ella con voz bajita

- No te voy a poder cuidar igual Saku… Tomoyo está embarazada, y parece que son trillizos

- Ya no soy ninguna niña, Touya. Y déjame decirte que puedo ayudar perfectamente a Tomoyo cuando los niños nazcan.

- Y si te digo que te casas..

- Mas te vale que no me lo vuelvas a repetir, no me van a temblar las piernas al escaparme.

- No lo harías

- Soy capaz de hacer cosas sin sentido, si alguien me obliga a hacer algo que no quiero.

- Te doy cuatro años, Saku. Si en ese tiempo no consigues casarte con alguien. Yo mismo me encargaré de casarte

- ¡Cinco años!

- Cuatro

- Cuatro y medio

- Trato hecho – dijo Touya completamente satisfecho de llegar a un acuerdo con su hermana menor.

Sakura volvió a recuperar su sonrisa y abrazo fuertemente a su hermano. Era obvio que estaba loco por su mujer. Se había enamorado. Ella también quería hacerlo. Soñaba que algún día podría encontrar a esa persona que la hiciera suspirar, que la hiciera estremecerse, que la hiciera reírse hasta que la panza le doliera, que la amara sin importar lo que pasara, que la hiciera su mujer.

* * *

Espero q les guste el capi. dejen reviews 

Ante todo agradesco mucho a :

Hermione I

Kirara Malfoy

Sailor Alluminem Siren

SakuritaTsukino

Aiko-1993

gabyhyatt

Camili

Irina Andropov

liz

cari

por dejarme un review! x3 mychas gracias chicas... la proxima vez les contestare a todos... ( dejen sus mails para hacerles llegar la respuesta! n.n byes cuidense mucho!


End file.
